dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
What is the Tournament?
What is the Tournament? is the first episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred sixty-sixth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Goku ni Semaru Dai Kessen!! Shin Tenkaichi Budokai no Nazo". The episode first aired on November 25, 1992. Summary Future Trunks is standing where he fought the battle with Cell and is remembering what Perfect Cell had said about seeing everyone in panic and fear. So Future Trunks explodes with anger and powers up and gives off a explosion. Then Future Trunks falls to his knees as Vegeta and Krillin are flying towards him. Future Trunks explains to them that he has lost the battle to Perfect Cell. Vegeta thinks he was foolish to even think that he could beat Perfect Cell. It takes us to Kami's Lookout were Piccolo is angry about Future Trunks losing because he thought Future Trunks would win with the massive power level. Piccolo thinks that he should go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to try and beat Perfect Cell. Future Trunks tells Krillin and Vegeta about the Martial Arts Tournament that is being held by Perfect Cell. Future Trunks starts to have doubts if anyone can beat Perfect Cell and thinks he might be unstoppable. Future Trunks then thinks that after Goku and Gohan go out of The Hyperbolic Time Chamber he will go back in and train. Vegeta also wants to go back in and he wants to beat Perfect Cell on his own. Then Android 16 comes and says he wants to help them fight but he needs someone to repair him. Future Trunks doesn't trust him though and doesn't want to help him because he thinks he's a plague to the earth. Krillin comes in though and wants to help the Android and tells Future Trunks nothing has to be like in your time. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goku and Gohan are training very hard as Super Saiyans in a very heated area with fire everywhere. They seem to be doing equally well but at the end Gohan got hurt and went back to his normal form. Goku tells Gohan not to give up and that they are in it together, so they go to get something to eat. At Capsule Corp. Mrs. Brief welcomes Vegeta, Future Trunks and Krillin. Master Roshi and the others came to Capsule Corp. to meet Bulma and to know what has happened with Perfect Cell. Then we see Dr. Brief is working on Android 16 but is having a bit of trouble. While Mr. Brief is doing that Future Trunks explains to Yamcha and the others that Perfect Cell is planning a tournament. Master Roshi explains that there used to be a Martial Arts Tournament and explains the story of it. He explains that because of the damage made in the previous tournament they stopped and that Goku was determined the strongest fighter in the Earth. When Master Roshi finished speaking everybody left except Dr. Brief. Future Trunks explains that Perfect Cell is not after power, he only thing he wants is to destroy the world because that's what Androids do. Chi-Chi then says that the World Martial Arts Tournament has rules and one of them is that your not allowed to kill. So Future Trunks figures out that Perfect Cell wants to test out his new powers and they know Perfect Cell is uncertain about the Super Saiyans so they will use is to their advantage. Chi-Chi gets angry and she doesn't want Gohan to fight, so then there is a flashback of when Gohan is a baby and Chi-Chi wants Gohan to be a scholar and Goku kind of agrees. Perfect Cell goes to the spot he wants the tournament in and blows up some of the land there to make a square. He then picks up a big rock and cuts it up into little little block of squares to fit in as the ground for the tournament. Then we see the stadium completed and Cell is happy with it. The only thing he has to do now is get the word out. Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z